


Bad Days

by Dar_ron



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom, Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Gay, M/M, Sex, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_ron/pseuds/Dar_ron
Summary: Erron Black was already having a shitty day... and apparently so was Johnny Cage. Hey, maybe two negatives equals a positive?





	1. Shared Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is just a short break from my other writing. Don’t worry I’m going back to that right now!! Just a little something different, character wise mainly. Hopefully there is more of these two in the future. THANK YOU!!

“Wait wait wait!” The gun clicks and points directly at Johnny’s head. 

 

Young Johnny Cage was supposed to be part of an ambush squad originally planned to take out the Black Dragon. It all went south. Instead that squad ended up  _being_ ambushed. Now there were bodies littered everywhere. Special Forces men dead. Now Johnny Cage is on his knees, hands in the air and pleading for his life. 

 

On the other side of the gun, stood Black Dragon enforcer, Erron Black. 

 

“No no no, wait! Please!” Johnny begged. His arms and chest was covered in slashes. 

 

Erron Black rolled his eyes, annoyed with the actor. He already had a bad day, and to make matters worse he would be the last one to be picked up since he followed Cage to a secluded area. That was a bad choice, not going in without backup, but Erron Black didn’t  do  backup. 

 

“Please not the face! Not the face!” Johnny Cage pleaded and pleaded. His voice was shaky and whiny. 

 

Behind the mask Erron was cringing. To tell the truth, Cage was a handsome man, Erron knew that, but he hated it when the pretty boy flaunted. Johnny was rambling random reasons why he shouldn’t be shot. Many of them being because he was ‘too beautiful to die’. Erron tuned him out and pressed the end of the gun to Johnny’s forehead. He should’ve just shot the man right then and there, but for some reason he didn’t, he just prolonged the inevitable. 

 

“I’ll make it worth your while!” The Cage blurted our. That was the only thing that Erron picked up. 

 

“What?” Erron was taken off guard. Johnny swallowed a little and made a weak smile. 

 

“I can give you a quickie if you know what I mean? Ya know?” Johnny had the nerve to wink at the end. And Erron took every bit of courage not to shoot his sorry ass right now. 

 

“I’m not playing any games, Mr. Cage...” 

 

“No no! No games, no tricks! Just  _me_ giving _you_ a  little somethin’ somethin’ in exchange for my life!” Johnny seemed confident now. Erron’s brows furrowed. Why he didn’t kill the man was still a mystery. “C’mon... you look like you need it~” Johnny was actually scooting his way closer to Erron and internally Erron was screaming at himself to shoot the bastard. Johnny kept his eyes glued to Errons. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Cage?” Erron still had the gun pointed at Johnny, but he didn’t move when the other man inched closer to him. 

 

Johnny bit his lip and smiled. It was actually pretty sexy, Erron thought, but he would never show it. 

 

“I’ve had a lot of experience~” Johnny gently rubbed his hand up and down Errons thigh, and shockingly enough, Erron allowed it. “Both receiving and giving~”Johnny moved up to Erron’s belt, slowly undoing it. Watching Erron with innocent eyes and his lip slightly bitten. “Personally... I like giving more~” 

 

Erron was in fact turned on. He was too surprised and confused to move. It’s been a while since Erron actually de-stressed himself. And seeing Cage suck his dick with his pretty face and mouth full might just make this shitty day better. 

 

“You’re willing to suck me off... to keep me from shootin’ ya?” Erron tipped the edge of his gun under Johnny’s chin. 

 

“Mmhm~” Johnny nodded his head. 

 

Erron clenched his jaw and went through all the possibilities of a trap. He really didn’t like Johnny Cage... but he really liked getting head. 

 

“So we gotta deal?” Johnny said smiling up at Erron. Hopeful eyes glimmering. Erron was disgusted, with Cage and with himself. 

 

“Fine...” Erron slowly put his gun back in his holster. “But if there’s any funny business then you’re getting a bullet in your skull.” Johnny was relieved. He looked as giddy as a dog. Johnny focused on undoing Errons belt. “No teeth...” 

 

“Oh please! I’m great at everything-“ Johnny couldn’t even blink before there was a gun right between his eyes. He gulped and looked up quietly. 

 

“Quit talkin’ and get to it.” Erron said sternly. Erron moved his gun away from his head but kept it present. Johnny nodded and undid Errons belt. Erron helped Johnny shove his pants down low enough to expose his dick. Johnny smiled and looked up, he rubbed Erron right next to his face. 

 

“Fuck you’re big...” Johnny didn’t want Erron to hear it when he focused his attention back down, but he did. Erron made a small smirk. 

 

A small groan was audible from Erron once Johnny took him into his mouth. Johnny started at the head and lapped his tongue around it. He sucked and the tip while his hand rubbed along Errons shaft. He ran his tongue along the whole length. 

 

“Mm...” Erron tried his best to suppress a moan. He shut his eyes and his jaw went slack when Cage took him in whole and slowly brought him back out. He looked down at Cage to see him bobbing his head intently. Sucking everything. Inch by inch taking in more. 

 

Erron ran his gloved hand through Cages hair. He noticed that Cage took real good care of his hair, and it must’ve pissed him off when Erron did that because he groaned onto Errons dick. Erron had already placed his gun back in its holster a while ago but Johnny didn’t notice. 

 

“Fuck, Cage... I like you better with your mouth full~” Johnny was taking in all of Erron. And he didn’t even gag. He looked up at Erron while taking it all in. His pretty boy eyes meeting Errons and Erron couldn’t help but love the sight of it. He was good on his knees. The thought of Cage becoming someone’s bitch echoed in his mind. 

 

It took a little while to restrain but Erron grabbed Johnnys hair and started to thrust into his throat. After a few shots of precum Johnny then gagged, but Erron kept going. It must’ve been a little while longer because Johnny let go of Errons thighs and massaged his hard-on through his bright purple cargo pants. Johnny closed his eyes and tried his best to relax his throat. The tip of the cock repeatedly hitting his deep throat.

 

Finally, after a few grunts from Erron and several moans from Johnny, Erron came deep into Johnnys throat. 

 

“Gah-Shit-“ Erron cussed as he came with pleasure. Johnny swallowed all he could, a light tear fell down his face. After Erron took his dick out of Johnnys mouth, Johnny licked his lips and his fingers. And dried his tear with his sleeve. After swallowing again he leaned on his heels and smiled up at Erron. His lips a little plump now. Erron still had Johnnys hair in his hand. He bit his lip and grabbed the outside of his pants. 

 

“Was that good enough for ya?” Johnny rasped out, and tried to clear his throat afterwards but didn’t help. Erron pushed Johnnys head back and stepped away. He tucked his sucked dry cock back into his pants. “Fuck...” Johnny palmed himself through the fabric. 

 

“I ain’t gonna-“

 

“Yeah yeah just get goin’. I’ll deal with this.” Johnny stumbled to his feet while still holding onto his crotch. 

 

The sound of a gun clicking halted Johnnys motions. 

 

“You said you’d-“ Johnny was scared now, but was still hard. 

 

“You say a word of this to anyone...” Erron scowled. 

 

“Oh right like I’d happily say that I willingly gave a blowjob to a Black Dragon.” Johnny snapped back. 

 

Erron smirked behind his mask, and slowly put his gun down. 

 

“Nah... your yapping mouth is better with a load in it...” and with that Erron turned his back and left. Johnny was there standing with his hard cock in his pants and watching with a pouty face as the hot cowboy left his sights. For a second time that day, Johnny was speechless, and couldn’t speak any words. 


	2. Second Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another boring day... well at first it seems so. Erron couldn’t help but keep his mind on that damn actor. Interestingly enough, the actor had a keen liking towards a certain cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...

Erron was doing his regular patrol around the small temporary base. It’s been a few days since his  _deal_ with Johnny Cage. He couldn’t help but think about it all the time. How desperate Cage was to live, and the measures he’d take to make sure of that. 

 

The base was a warehouse. It wasn’t nearly as big as the actual Black Dragon base, but this is just for the shipment that is coming in. Erron was just supposed to make sure nothing goes out of place. 

 

With his free time, Erron actually thought about how good Cage was at giving blowjobs. He must’ve either been in a lot of life or death situations or he’s just a regular Hollywood star that liked to experiment. Erron would like to think it was the first reason. 

 

Nobody questioned Erron about the time he spent with Cage. No one even noticed. The rest of the squad that was there didn’t even know that Johnny Cage was with the Special Forces that day. Erron hated that the Black Dragon members could be so idiotic and unobservant, but this time he’s thankful for it. If Kano ever found out that Erron let any Special Forces live, especially if it was Johnny Cage, Erron is as good as dead.

 

To cut his thoughts short there was a whisper coming from one of the crates near him. Erron looked and saw no one. He looked around and then decided creep toward the direction of the sound. He had his rifle pointed. 

 

“Who’s there?” Erron said loud enough so that people in close proximity could hear. He didn’t want to start a fuss for no reason. 

 

Suddenly, a pair of hands emerged from behind a crate on the ground. They were spread in a surrender kind of way.

 

“Don’t shoot!” Just from the voice Erron knew exactly who it was. 

 

Johnny  _Motherfucking_ Cage.

 

“What the hell, Cage!” Erron whispered harshly. He still had his rifle pointed. Johnny popped his head from under his hiding spot and looked at Erron. 

 

“Don’t worry, I came alone! I’m not here to spy or anything!” Johnny started to talk a little louder, not caring who else was around. 

 

“I should be taking you in... or shooting you.” Erron kept hissing his whispers. As he looked through his sights of the rifle, he witnessed young Johnny Cage bite his lip and look up innocently, like he did days ago. Erron felt his heart beat faster, and his stomach grew butterflies. Erron groaned and out his rifle down. “What are you doing here then?” 

 

Johnny slowly got up, wary of his surroundings. He wasn’t wearing anything bright this time, but he was without a shirt, and his damned tattoo was still visible through the opening of his dark jacket. Johnny leaned on the crate in front of him and looked down. He slowly and shyly looked up with his lip still bitten. 

 

“I’m...uhm...” 

 

“Go on then!” Erron was getting upset, the longer he was standing there letting Cage live, the more his life or his job was at stake. 

 

“I’m horny okay!” Johnny didn’t say it super loud, but it definitely caught Erron off guard. Johnnys face turned pink and he looked around to make sure no one was there. 

 

“You... What-“ Erron couldn’t comprehend what he just heard. “Why-Then why are you here? You’ve got Ms. Blade, and Jax...” 

 

“I don’t want them!” As soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regret it. He looked at Erron in the eyes and quickly looked down. He felt like a complete fool, but the words he spoke were true. 

 

Erron couldn’t help but smile behind the mask. He slowly made his way toward Cage. Johnny looked up at him, confused and shocked but hopeful. 

 

“You came all this way to get some... from me?” Erron raised a brow. Johnny gave the cowboy puppy eyes and nodded. “Was a few days ago not enough for you?” Erron leaned on the crate across from Johnny. Johnny made a small smile and leaned closer. 

 

“Maybe I just want more~” they stared at each other for a few seconds. Johnny kept his smirk while Erron was trying to figure out what to do next. 

 

“Stay there, don’t move.” Erron said in a demanding tone. He got up and walked to the other side of the crate. Johnny didn’t move from his position. He watched as Erron walked around and behind him. Erron patted Johnny down in search of weapons. Erron searched his cargo pants, patted him down the sides then the insides down to the ankle. Erron swore he heard Cage make a small whining noise. “No weapons?” 

 

“I came to fuck not fight.” Johnny sounded a bit different, as if he was becoming impatient. 

 

Erron ran his hands up and under Johnnys jacket. Erron could feel Cage shiver under his touch. Erron leaned close to Johnnys ear and pressed his body to Johnnys back. 

 

“You’re stupid for coming here unarmed.” 

 

“But I still got past you and the rest of your gang, didn’t I?” Johnny turned his head revealing a grin. He pushed back his ass so it could rub against Errons groin. Erron whipped out his pistol and aimed it right at Johnnys back. 

 

“I’m taking you in.” Erron wanted to test something. He didn’t move from behind Johnny. One hand was still resting on the inside of Johnnys jacket. 

 

“Of course...” Johnny said disappointedly. “But could you at least just...” Johnny pushed back a little more, he started to rest on his forearms. His head still turned back to Erron he bit his lip as he started to tease Errons cock. Erron gripped Johnnys hip and thrusted forward, exerting a help from Cage. 

 

“How horny are you?” Erron asked. He watched as Jonnnys head hung between his arms and one hand reached down to palm himself. 

 

“V-very-“ Johnny moaned out. Erron rolled his eyes and holstered his pistol. He grabbed the back of Johnnys jacket and hoisted him backwards. Johnny grunted and was upright next to Erron. Erron could see Johnnys hard on through the front. He shoved Johnny around the crate. 

 

“C’mon, we’re not doin’ this here.” Johnny lit up with excitement and smiled at Erron. “Just follow my lead.” Erron turned Johnny around and pushed him in a direction. They maneuvered through the warehouse. Luckily there were no cameras in a dump like this. Erron stopped at a nearby open crate and grabbed the gear inside. It was similar to what the other Black Dragon members wore. He tossed the clothes to Johnny and Johnny put it on without question. Once any distinguishable features were hidden Erron was able to lead Johnny in the open. 

 

“Shit shit, what if they see me?” Johnny whispered to Erron as he followed close behind. The huge helmet he was wearing was kind of out of place but it wasn’t unfamiliar. 

 

“Hold this.” Erron picked up an automatic gun that was stationed with others near a crate. “And nobody will care if you don’t draw attention.” 

 

They made their way across the whole warehouse. Some people looked at them but they all moved on, not caring, like Erron said. 

 

Erron then took a turn into a maintenance area, he shoved Johnny through a janitors closet that looks like it hasn’t been used in years. 

 

“Holy shit that worked!” Johnny giddily said as he hurriedly took off all the gear and tossed it to the side. Erron slowly put his rifle down and took Johnnys gun away. Johnny was now shirtless and was undoing his cargo pants when he stopped. “Well... are we uh...” 

 

“You seriously could have stayed safe with your SF friends...” Erron was still skeptical. 

 

“This again? Dude, I just want-“ 

 

“What  _do_ you want, Cage?” Erron unclipped his belt, but kept his eyes on Johnny. 

 

There was silence and Johnny watched as Erron slowly undid his belt buckles. He looked up licking his lips. He walked closer. As soon as he stopped in front of Erron, he kneeled. 

 

“I want you... your big fucking cock~” Johnny ran his hands up and down Errons body. He took off Errons belt and undid the button and fly and took in Erron in his mouth. Erron groaned as Johnny engulfed him. After a few more bobs of Johnnys head Erron reached down and lifted him up. He practically threw him at the shelves next to them. But Johnny caught himself and shoved off his pants. Erron watched him and rubbed himself, biting his lip at the beauty before him. 

 

As uncomfortable as he may be, Erron kept his clothes on. He was captivated by the tanned muscular body in front of him. 

 

“Ohh please~” Johnny was begging. He tucked his head into his arm. Erron eased into him, Johnny muffled a moan. 

 

They were a gasping mess. Erron would thrust hard into Johnny and Johnny would choke a groan, the shelf that he was holding onto for dear life was shaking and squeaking. Johnny was tight, but it was obvious that he’s been with other men before. Erron moaned. Johnny had a muscular butt and it took in everything. 

 

“God damn...” every thrust Johnnys back would flex and high groans sounded. Johnny sounded just like a woman. Erron grabbed Johnnys shoulder and picked up his pace. 

 

“Ohh!” Johnny whined, his eyes closed. Erron slowed down and tugged on Johnnys hair. He rolled his hips to make his dick go deeper inside Johnny. Erron stopped and ran his hands up and down Johnnys back. “Why-why’d you stop-“ 

 

“How badly do you want this?” Erron slapped Johnnys right ass cheek. A yelp came from Cage. 

 

“I’d risk my life for some good dick~” Johnny rolled his ass back and started to work himself. Erron bit his lip behind his mask. Johnny was making slow thrusts but was still moaning just the same. 

 

After a while of Johnny eagerly trying to dick himself, Erron held onto Johnnys hips and pounded into him at a fast pace. 

 

“You’re  _my_ bitch, this ass is  _mine_. ” Erron slapped his cheek again and Johnny whimpered. 

 

“Yes! Yes oh God yes!” Erron thrusted balls deep and Johnny came, not long after Erron came. A few more thrusts and he pulled out. “Ah crap...” Johnny muttered. His ass hurt. He’s never been fucked like that before. 

 

Erron zipped himself up and looked at Johnny struggling to get his pants on. Erron was satisfied once again. He looked at the time and there should be another shipment coming soon. 

 

“I’ll uh I’ll slip out the back...” Johnny was fumbling with his pants. He didn’t look up at Erron. Erron walked over to Johnny and pushed him up against the wall. Johnny met his eyes in shock. Errons hand on his chest and Erron piercing daggers into Johnnys vision. He inched closer and Johnny stared at him. 

 

Erron reached up and unclipped his mask. He shouldn’t have, but he did. Johnny was surprised and anxious to see what was underneath. Erron slowly brought down his mask and looked up at Johnny. 

 

Johnny gulped and his eyes widened. 

 

“Fuck you’re hot too...” Erron didn’t react to the compliment. He just stepped forward and was less than an inch away from Johnnys face. Johnny lunges forward but Erron stopped him with a hand on his chest. He lifted his hand up to Johnnys chin, and ran his thumb on Johnnys bottom lip. 

 

“I’m gonna let you go... on one condition...” Errons low voice made Johnnys heart beat faster. Johnny nodded, need filled his eyes. “You... your ass... these lips... are  mine .” Erron tipped Johnnys chin up. “If you fuck with anyone else... and I mean anyone...” Johnny smiled.

 

“Can’t I have a girlfriend at least?” Johnny joked. Erron lowered his hand and put it around Johnnys neck, not choking him but hard enough. 

 

“You don’t want this then?” Johnny knew exactly what he meant. Johnny didn’t want to admit it, but he would literally go through hell just to get fucked like that again. 

 

“I do...” Johnny whispered. A serious expression on his face. Erron then made a small half smile that would make Johnny melt. 

 

Erron leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Johnnys lips. Johnny kissed back. Johnny had soft lips. Maybe another day, Erron thought, he would get another go at them. 

 

“Now, get goin’...” Erron pulled Johnny off the wall and towards the door. Johnny smiled and made his way out. Erron close behind, he noticed a small limp in Johnny step, and slapped Johnnys ass. Johnny yelped and glared at Erron. Erron smiling as he put his mask back on. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I don’t feel too confident with this one, but I hope you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry I’m heading on back to my other works! Thank you for reading!


End file.
